


A Wedding of Epic Proportions

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Disapproving elves and merrymaking dwarves, Dwarf/Elf, Everyone Survives AU, Fix-It, Kinkmeme, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first, and last, wedding between an elf and a dwarf there are many people that the grooms intend to hear from. Opinions vary even among kin, though many are just as they are expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The In Laws

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fill for the kinkmeme, will contain more chapters. Chapters are told by who Gimli and Legolas are talking to, but focuses mainly on The Company.
> 
> Should be about 8 chapters if my estimate is correct.
> 
> Original prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11707106#t11707106

The ceremony had probably been more extravagant than the king's himself. The lucky couple had wanted a small wedding, just with family and friends under a wreath of gold, and silvan leaves.

Their family wouldn't have it.

There were two ministers, one dwarven and the other elven- neither of them had relented to giving the other's race the power of their marriage- and they had to repeat the vows for each minister and kiss for each time. The kissing bit wasn't so bad, but the build up to the kiss left everyone antsy, especially since it had to happen _twice_.

It was still small in numbers. Direct family and the company of Gimli's father had come, Bilbo and Frodo (and his three accompanying Hobbits) were there, Aragorn and Arwen, and last but not least the Elvenking of Mirkwood had arrived fashionably late to his son's wedding, if only just to show up and glare at the dwarf, and future son-in-law, for the entire ceremony. There were many people that would die to see the first- and last- wedding between an elf and a dwarf, and the father of one groom was less than pleased to be arriving.

Well. More like the fathers of both grooms.

When the last kiss had been had they proceeded with their merrymaking. The lucky couple had sat down and took the first drink, then shared the first dance. Half were happy to join in on the dancing and half were ready to die before doing so.

While many of the elves that had attended (and few did) were disapproving and stony below the eyes, many of the dwarves were just plain uncomfortable. Some more, some less, but there was an obvious air of _tension_ among the dwarves.

But despite the strain upon them they made the most merry. The only person to have gone through any real…distress was the groom's father. Poor Gloin had assumed his pride and joy, his son, would be wedding a fair dwarrowdam up until the moment he arrived to the ceremony. Needless to say once he had seem the tall, slender form of an elf at the altar he had done the only thing a sane dwarf could do- and that was to faint.

After the ceremony and the dancing and drinking they had sat at the table and made themselves comfortable. Legolas was quite content to lay his head on Gimli's shoulder, arm draped around him with eyes closed and lips twitched into a smile as he imagined the days that awaited them.

Gloin approached them first, looking determined and anxious, stroking his beard as he came to the newly wed couple. Gimli stood straight and Legolas cracked an eye open to listen; Gloin's words were cherished by his lover, now husband, and he would listen just as intently as he did.

Gloin cleared his throat first, shuffling his feet before he managed to find his words, "Gimli, my own flesh and blood… I always thought ye'd go and get yerself a good dame. Well, I just about had a heart attack when I saw an _elf_ with ye, but…" There was a long silence between them. Legolas straightened up, hand sliding into Gimli's. "But I can see he makes ye happy. Ya have my blessing and everything that comes with it."

An envelope, sealed with the stamp of Gimli's family crest, was slid before them. "That should be all ya need, plus some." He clutched his son's hand in his own, squeezing gently before pulling back. Gimli reached across the table to hug his mother before sitting down again and sliding the envelope away.

Legolas was watching with cool amusement. He glanced to Gloin and nodded. He stood and reached out to his now father-in-law, and instead of shaking his hand he hugged him from across the table. "I hope I am well received in your family _ada_ ," he chuckled as he looked down at the dwarf- who looked like he was pale with eyes bugging out in his surprise, "And I hope that you are well received in my own family as well."

There was a quiet grunt form Gimli, indicating he doubted that would be the case, but they didn't speak of it. Thranduil would make himself known whenever he deigned it appropriate to do so.

And, surprisingly, that seemed to be right then.

"I thought it best for me to speak with you both after my new…kin gave you your wedding gift." Thranduil stood, tall and dark with his smoldering eyes and unamused smirk. He reached out to touch his son's hand and give him a nod. "I want you to know that you will always have my blessing." His hand curled around Legolas's. "And that however long it lasts, I will be there for you in the end."

There was a mysterious translation between them, though they spoke plain Westron. They both nodded solemnly and they knew what each other meant with their words. There was something beneath it.

But either way it was time to get on with socializing. Legolas kissed his husband gently and went off to talk to Aragorn. When Gimli rose to follow him Thranduil grasped his arm. "Dwarf, I have words for you."

The party went on around them and Gimli gave him his full attention. Their eyes met and the dwarf could swear time had stopped around them. It seemed Thranduil had that ability to make it feel as if everything stopped too, just like his son. Or rather, Legolas took after his father.

"I want you to know that I can never forgive you, and so long as you are married to my son I will never be able to forgive what you are doing to him." His grip on Gimli's arm tightened, though they both knew there was little danger to be feared. "And so long as you will die before him I can not find it in my heart to accept you as my kin."

There was thick silence between them, before, "And yet you give us your blessing?"

"I give _him_ my blessing." Thranduil released Gimli and looked solemnly to his son. "So long as I know he will suffer a mortal fate because of you I can never extend that blessing to you." He turned away, eyes slipping shut.

Gimli was about to give the elf a piece of his mind before Thranduil went on, "So long as I know that one day he will awake to your grey and withered body and find himself still fair through time… So long as the sorrow that follows will weigh him down so heavy it results in his own death… I can never extend to you an invitation into my arms."

Gimli is silent as he tries to understand Thranduil's plight. He had often thought what it would be like after he had gone through the cycle of his life- and even if he lived to his fullest extent and outlived every other dwarf around him that was very short for an elf- and he knew that Legolas' only hope would be to sail across the sea to the Undying Lands, and Gimli only hoped that it would be within his lifetime that he did so, so that he might accompany him.

Thranduil left it at there, pulling away and striding to his son, leaving Gimli to think about his words. Honestly, Gimli didn't blame him for his fears and his anger.

The dwarf sighed and looked over to his other guests, seeking their company to take his mind off of his father-in-law's scathing words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line of Durin give their blessings

Gimli had fled to Thorin. Though as a young lad the King Under the Mountain had terrified him so, with his stony gaze and his no-nonsense tone, he seemed to have lost that power. He was no less strong and intimidating, but it seemed that as Gimli had grown the man had gotten less scary and more…understandable.

Gimli nodded his head as he approached him, hand coming over his chest. "Your Majesty." He was about to bow lower before Thorin's hand stayed him.

"Your allegiance lies to your husband now." Thorin motioned for him to rise. Gimli was surprised Thorin would be so embedded in the olden ways, despite how he was married to an elf and not a traditional dwarrowdam. "I am happy for you, Gimli son of Gloin. I expect for you to live out your days plentiful in the arms of your beloved, no matter how tall or beardless he may be."

There was something in Thorin's voice that Gimli recognized as _jest_. He had not anticipated that to come from Thorin Oakenshield of all people, who held great contempt for elves (as most dwarrows did). "I was surprised to see you arrive on time."

Whether that was a question of Thorin's approval of Gimli's joining to the elf or a shot at his sense of direction was unclear. Thorin made no attempt to discern which, either. "I am not the Elvenking in my ways. I saw to it that I would be present for your ceremony, and I am here to see it. Though it might be hard for many of the company to see you wed, many if not all of us have known you since you were not but yet able to stand."

Gimli nodded and glanced over to see his husband was now speaking with his cousins. "I am wondering if you approve of him."

"I would never approve of a dwarf with an elf." Well, that answered that question… "However, I approve of whatever would make you happy. You are kin, and I want my kin to live a pleasant life. If wedding an elf gives you that then I could approve of your union."

"Aye, he makes me very happy."

"Then you have my blessing."

\-----

Legolas glanced over to his husband, who was speaking with Thorin. He glanced down to Fili and Kili, who were watching with amusement in their eyes. They were whispering several things about their uncle, and many things about Gimli under their breath.

"Does your king not approve of our union?" he asked them, mirthful tone in his words. Of course he knew that many people wouldn't approve of them, but he was curious about Thorin specifically.

The brother glanced up at the elf and shrugged. Fili stroked his long, golden beard and closed his eyes. "I doubt he would outright disapprove, seeing as he has known Gimli since he was a babe. He watched him grow up- as did we."

"You have our blessing, by the way!" Kili added with a grin. He leaned over to his brother and whispered something once more, and they turned to Legolas, who was watching with great amusement. "But just so you know, if you ever break his heart, we'll break _you_."

Legolas's brow rose and he smirked. "Will you, now? That could cause an international incident and war between our kingdoms, however a delicate balance it already is."

"The wellbeing of our friend is a lot more important than that," Fili cut in, making sure that Legolas knew they were serious, his eyes sharpening as they met. "We value our kin above all else, especially if our kin are close friends. I doubt you'd purposefully hurt him, but we're letting you know now: we show no mercy."

Legolas couldn't help but smile and nod. "Of course you don't." He glanced over at his husband once more. "I have no doubt. But I have no intention to hurt him, purposefully or otherwise."


End file.
